Transfer Centre
The most recent transfers and rumors. Latest transfer news (#1) Original post made on 1 July 2017. Marc-André ter Stegen (born 30 April 1992, age 25), who plays as a goalkeeper for Spanish club Barcelona and the German national team, is continued with a possible summer move to Liverpool, according to sources close to the player. Liverpool have been watching the highly-rated German goalkeeper and are, according to reports from both English and Spanish clubs, ready to make an intial bid of €46m. Barcelona have not made an official report on whether or not the English club has sent in a bid, and Liverpool have also not made any official claims regarding the player. The player himself has not given his full comment on a possible deal, but has inclined he would like to stay at Barcelona, for the time being at least. Julian Draxler '''(born 20 September 1993, age 24) is set to complete a move to Liverpool worth €55m, subject to a medical. Liverpool were linked the player in early December 2016, but due to French club Paris Saint-Germain buying the player from German club VfL Wolfsburg, the English club was unable to negoatiate a full bid. The player has been linked with dozens of clubs, but it seems that the Merseyside club was the ideal destination for the German. Julian Draxler has been in fine form, for both club and country, having captained the inexperienced German national team at the FIFA Confederations Cup. Draxler himself has commented on his likely move to Liverpool, stating that he is excited at the prospect of becoming a Red. '''Robert Lewandowski (born 21 August 1988, age 29) is rumoured with a move to Spanish club Real Madrid. The club from the Spanish capital, who recently won La Liga and the UEFA Champions League, are extremely interested in the player, who has been consistent in the scoring charts for German club Bayern Munich. The Polish striker has refused to comment on the situation, stating that he will not give his full opinion until a formal bid is placed. Lewandowski's move to Real Madrid would probably have to break the world record transfer fee for a striker. The current world record fee for a striker is €90m, when Gonzalo Higuaín transferred from Napoli to Juventus in the summer of 2016. Latest transfer news (#2) Original post made on July 8, 2017. 'Roberto Firmino '(born 2 October 1991, age 26) is rumored with several big clubs, including Juventus, Paris Saint-Germain, Borussia Dortmund and Manchester City. The player claims how he is really enjoying life at Liverpool and would not prefer a move to another club at this time. Liverpool have still been warned that they should keep a close eye on him. Last season, Roberto Firmino was crucial for Liverpool in their title win, particularly in the scoring charts. According to former professional footballers, in the event of his departure, Liverpool can look bringing in some other high-profile strikers. Roberto Firmino is yet to pen a new contract, as his current expires in the year 2020. The Brazilian is currently in contract talks with the club. 'Harry Kane '(born 28 July 1993, age 24) has been extremely linked with Real Madrid, Liverpool and Manchester United. The player is no stranger to scoring goals, which is why many clubs would need to break the bank to bring him in the club. A consistent performer who relishes scoring goals, the player has been praised by many. Despite interest from Los Blancos, Harry Kane has said that he would prefer to stay in the domestic league, which either means that he will stay at Tottenham Hotspur, or opt to sign for one of Spurs' rivals. Liverpool have already submitted a bid of €115m, according to various reports, and Manchester United are ready to make a bid of €110m, while Real Madrid have had a bid of €100m rejected earlier. 'Aymeric Laporte '(born 27 May 1994, age 23) has completed his move to Liverpool. Spanish club Athletic Bilbao accepted a bid of €62m and the player has passed his medical. The player was previously linked with Barcelona, Roma, Monaco and Tottenham Hotspur, but rejected these clubs to sign for the Merseyside club. The player is set to wear the No. 14 shirt. Laporte has declared how he is delighted and extremely happy to sign for Liverpool. He says he is looking forward to playing with them on regular basis in both the Premier League and the UEFA Champions League. Laporte previously played for Athletic Bilbao.